Polizeifunk (IV)
Der Polizeifunk (engl. '''Police Scanner')'' in Grand Theft Auto IV besteht aus vielen, während dem Spielen zufällig aneinandergereihten „Soundbits“, die im Ganzen einen Satz ergeben. Alle Soundbits sind im Folgenden aufgelistet. Anweisungen Anweisungen sind die Grundlage eines jedes Funkspruchs. Auf eine Zeile folgt ein → Verbrechen. *All hands to... = Alle Einheiten zu... *Attention, all units... = Achtung, an alle Einheiten... *Attention, all units: We have... = Achtung, an alle Einheiten: Wir haben... *Available firefighters respond to, err... = Alle verfügbaren Feuerwehrmänner zu, äh... *Available firefighters respond to... = Alle verfügbaren Feuerwehrmänner zu... *Available units respond to... = Alle verfügbaren Einheiten zu... *Dispatch a medic to... = Wir brauchen einen Sanitäter zu... *Dispatch a medical team for, err... = Wir brauchen ein Sanitäter-Team zu, äh... *Dispatch a medical team for... = Wir brauchen ein Sanitäter-Team zu... *Dispatch a paramedic team to, err... = Wir brauchen ein Sanitäter-Team zu, äh... *Dispatch a paramedic team to... = Wir brauchen ein Sanitäter-Team zu... *Dispatch an ambulance for, err... = Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen bei, äh... *Dispatch an ambulance for... = Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen bei... *Dispatch available firetrucks for... = Wir brauchen alle verfügbaren Feuerwehrwagen bei... *Dispatch firefighters in response to... = Wir brauchen Feuerwehrmänner bei... *Fireman required for... = Es werden Feuerwehrmänner benötigt für... *I need a firefighting team for... = Ich brauche ein Brandbekämpfungs-Team bei... *I need a medic for... = Ich brauche einen Sanitäter bei... *I need a medical team for, err... = Ich brauche ein Sanitäter-Team bei, äh... *I need a medical team to respond to, err... = Ich brauche ein Sanitäter-Team bei, äh... *I need a medical team to respond to... = Ich brauche ein Sanitäter-Team bei... *I need a medical team to, err, investigates... = Zur Untersuchung brauche ich ein Sanitäter-Team bei, äh... *I need a unit for... = Ich brauche eine Einheit bei... *Medevac team required for... = Ich brauche ein medizinisches Evakuierungsteam bei... *This is control, we have... = Hier spricht die Zentrale, wir haben... *This is control, I need assistance for... = Hier spricht die Zentrale, ich brauche Unterstützung bei... *This is control... = Hier spricht die Zentrale... *Traffic alert for... = Verkehrshinweis bezüglich... *We have a report of, err... = Es gibt Meldungen über, äh... *We have... = Wir haben... *We’ve got... = Wir haben... Fahrzeugkategorien *convertible = Cabrio *coupé = Coupé *four door = Viertürer *hatchback = Schrägheck *hearse = Leichenwagen *helicopter = Hubschrauber *jalopy = alte Klapperkiste *limo = Stretch-Limousine *moped = Moped *motorcycle = Motorrad *pickup = Pickup-Truck *scooter = Motorroller *sedan = Limousine *speedboat = Rennboot *sports car = Sportwagen *station wagon = Kombi *SUV = Geländewagen *trawler = Fischdampfer *truck = Lastwagen *two door = Zweitürer *van = Lieferwagen *yacht = Jacht Farben Auf eine solche Zeile folgt eine → Fahrzeugkategorie oder ein Modell. *beat up = demoliert *beaten up = beschädigt *beige = beige *black = schwarz *blue = blau *brown = braun *Dewbauchee green = Dewbauchee grün *gold = golden *graphite = Graphit *green = grün *grey = grau *Grotti red = Grotti rot *orange = orange *pink = rosa *red = rot *silver = silbern *white = weiß *wrecked = zerstört *yellow = gelb Hersteller Auf eine solche Zeile folgt ein Modell. *Albany *Annis *Benefactor *Bravado *Brute *Cable Car = Seilbahn *Classique *Custom = verändert *Declasse *Dewbauchee *Dinka *Dundreary *Emperor *Enus *Grotti *HVY *Imponte *Invetero *Jobuilt *Karin *Maibatsu *Mammoth *Motorcycle Western Company *MTL *Pegassi *Pfister *Schyster *Shitzu *Steel Horse *Übermacht *Vapid *Vulcar *Western Company *Willard *Zirconium Richtung 1 *eastern = östlich *northern = nördlich *southern = südlich *western = westlich Richtung 2 *central = zentral *east = ost *north = nord *south = süd *west = west Straßenrennen *All units be on look out for street race led by, er... = Alle Einheiten Ausschau halten nach Straßenrennen, die organisiert werden von, äh... *Illegal street races led by, er... = Illegale Straßenrennen organisiert von, äh... Überfälle *Liberty State Museum in Middle Park = Das Liberty State Museum in Middle Park *The Auto Eroticar garage in Berchem = Die Auto-Eroticar-Werkstatt in Berchem *The auto parts garage in Industrial = Die Autoteile-Werkstatt in Industrial *The big house in Beachgate = Das große Haus in Beachgate *The Insider Betting in Northern Gardens = Das Insider-Wettbüro in Northern Gardens *The large mansion in Westdyke = Die große Villa in Westdyke *The liquor store in South Slopes = Der Schnapsladen in South Slopes *The pawn shop in Lower Easton = Das Pfandhaus in Lower Easton *The Pill Pharmacy in Industrial = Die Pill-Apotheke in Industrial *The TV store in Hove Beach = Das Fernsehgeschäft in Hove Beach *The warehouse in Tudor = Die Lagerhalle in Tudor Verbrechen Auf eine solche Zeile folgt eine Ortsangabe (z.B. Alderney City). *a burn victim = ein Brandopfer *a burning apartment = ein brennendes Apartment *a burning building = ein Gebäudebrand *a burning condo = eine brennende Wohnung *a cardiac arrest at Burger Shot = ein Herzstillstand im Burger Shot *a civil disturbance = eine zivile Unruhe *a civilian down = ein verletzter Zivilist *a civilian fatality = ein ziviles Todesopfer *a civilian running a red light = ein Zivilist, der eine rote Ampel überfährt *a condo fire = ein Wohnungsbrand *a criminal attempting to steal a car = ein Verbrecher, der versucht hat, ein Auto zu stehlen *a criminal fleeing a crime scene = ein vom Tatort flüchtender Verbrecher *a criminal in a stolen car = ein Verbrecher in einem gestohlenen Auto *a criminal in a stolen vehicle = ein Verbrecher in einem gestohlenen Fahrzeug *a criminal on a gun spree = ein Amok laufender Verbrecher *a criminal performing drive-by activity = ein einen Drive-by ausführender Verbrecher *a criminal resisting arrest = ein sich der Festnahme widersetzender Verbrecher *a DB = ein DB *a domestic disturbance = häusliche Unruhe *a driver running a red light = ein über Rot fahrender Autofahrer *a drug deal = ein Drogendeal *a drunken brawl = eine Schlägerei zwischen Betrunkenen *a fire = ein Feuer *a firearm attack on an officer = ein Angriff auf einen Officer mit einer Schusswaffe *a firearm discharged = eine entladene Schusswaffe *a five alarm fire = ein großes Feuer *a gang causing trouble = eine Unruhe stiftende Gang *a gang related disturbance = Unruhe durch Gangs *a grand theft auto = ein schwerer Autodiebstahl *a helicopter down = ein abgestürzter Hubschrauber *a hit and run = eine Fahrerflucht *a house fire = ein Hausbrand *a knife assault on an officer = ein Messerangriff auf einen Officer *a knifing = eine Messerstecherei *a medical emergency = ein medizinischer Notfall *a motorcycle rider without a helmet = ein Motorradfahrer ohne Helm *a moving violation = ein Verkehrsvergehen *a mugging = ein Straßenraub *a person down = eine verletzte Person *a possession of a firearm = ein Schusswaffenbesitz *a possible case of anthrax = ein möglicher Fall von Milzbrand *a possible case of tuberculosis = ein möglicher Fall von Tuberkulose *a reckless driver = ein rücksichtsloser Fahrer *a red light = eine rote Ampel *a robbery at = ein Raubüberfall auf *a serious MVA = ein Verkehrsunfall *a shooting = eine Schießerei *a shoot-out = eine Schießerei *a speeding felony = eine Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung *a stolen vehicle = ein gestohlenes Fahrzeug *a suspect armed and dangerous = ein bewaffneter und gefährlicher Verdächtiger *a suspect resisting arrest = ein sich der Festnahme widersetzender Verdächtiger *a suspect taking aim at officer with firearm = ein Verdächtiger, der mit einer Schusswaffe auf einen Officer zielt *a three alarm fire = ein größerer Brand *a traffic alert = ein Verkehrsvergehen *a traffic hazard = Gefährung des Verkehrs *a traffic violation = ein Verkehrsverstoß *a vehicle explosion = eine Fahrzeugexplosion *a vehicle on fire = ein brennendes Fahrzeug *a vessel in distress = ein Wasserfahrzeug in Seenot *an air squad down = eine abgestürzte Lufteinheit *an air unit down = eine abgesürzte Aerial Unit *an apartment fire = ein Apartmentbrand *an arson attack = ein Brandanschlag *an assault = ein Angriff *an assault on a civilian = ein Angriff auf einen Zivilisten *an assault on an officer = ein Angriff auf einen Officer *an attack on a motor vehicle = ein Angriff auf ein Kraftfahrzeug *an attack on a vehicle = ein Angriff auf ein Fahrzeug *an attack on an officer = ein Angriff auf einen Officer *an explosion = eine Explosion *an injured civilian = ein verletzter Zivilist *an officer assault = ein Übergriff auf einen Officer *an officer down = ein verletzter Officer *an officer fatality = ein toter Officer *an officer homicide = ein Mord an einem Officer *an officer in danger of a firearm attack = ein mit einer Schusswaffe bedrohter Officer *an officer in danger of firearm discharge from suspect = *an officer in need of assistance = ein Officer braucht Unterstützung *an officer injury = ein verletzter Officer *an officer struck = ein angeschossener Officer *an pedestrian struck = ein angeschossener Passant *an SOS = ein Notruf *an unconscious civilian = ein bewusstloser Zivilist *an unconscious female = eine bewusstlose Frau *an unconscious male = ein bewusstloser Mann *assault and battery = Gewaltanwendung und Körperverletzung *attack on a vehicle = Anschlag auf Fahrzeug *criminals performing drive-by activity = einen Drive-by ausführender Verbrecher *damage to vehicle = Fahrzeugbeschädigung *dangerous driving = riskantes Fahren *disturbing the peace = Ruhestörung *domestic violence = häusliche Gewalt *drug smuggling = Drogenschmuggel *drug trafficking = Drogenhandel *gang related violence = von Gangs ausgehende Gewalt *indecent exposure = unsittliche Entblößung *malicious damage to property = vorsetzliche Sachbeschädigung *malicious damage to vehicle = vorsetzliche Fahrzeugbeschädigung *malicious property damage = vorsetzliche Sachbeschädigung *MDV = MDV *multiple injuries = mehrere Verletzte *possible terrorist activity = mögliche Terroristenaktivitäten *riding a motorcycle without a helmet = Fahren eines Motorrads ohne Helm *shots fired = Schüsse *speeding = Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung *suspicious activity = verdächtige Aktivitäten *suspicious off-shore activity = verdächtige Aktivitäten vor der Küste *terrorist activity = Terroristenaktivitäten *traffic felony = Verkehrsvergehen Sonstiges *all unitis = alle Einheiten *armed and dangerous = bewaffnet und gefährlich *assistance required = Unterstützung benötigt *at sea = auf See *dispatching to = an *heading = in Richtung *in progress = gerade im Gange *last seen = zuletzt gesichtet *the sea = das Meer Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Listen